


Lollipop Kisses

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol had managed to steal Jihoon’s lollipop and normally Jihoon could just get another, but Seungcheol had already eaten the others and this was his last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here is get another jicheol fanfic. Anyways read and enjoy. I hope you guys will like it

“Seungcheol, give it back,” said Jihoon as he chased after him.

Seungcheol jumped over Minghao who was currently sprawled on the floor. Seungcheol had managed to steal Jihoon’s lollipop and normally Jihoon could just get another, but Seungcheol had already eaten the others and this was his last one.

Jihoon glared at him. “Seungcheol, you're already hyped up as it is. Give it to me,” he said angrily.

Minghao stared at what was happening around him. He got up before he could be trampled by them. He decided to sit by the couch, where hopefully he would he wouldn't be hurt.

Meanwhile, Seungcheol smirked as he ran around the room. Truthfully he didn’t even want to eat the candy, he just wanted to mess around with the younger male. It might sound pretty mean, but he found Jihoon to be absolutely adorable when he was mad. He continued to run around the room as Jihoon tried to catch up to him.

“Give it back to me or else,” he said as he crossed his arms.

“No.” He continued to run away from Jihoon until he came to a stop. Jihoon bumped into him and tried to reach for the candy, but Seungcheol lifted it in the air. Damn Jihoon thought. He was taller then Jihoon, so there was no way he could reach that stupid lollipop. He tried to jump, but he still couldn’t reach. He was staring to be really annoyed now.

“Give it now!” he said as he glared at Seungcheol.

Normally Jihoon’s glare would scare even the toughest guy, but to Seungcheol, he looked absolutely adorable. Again Jihoon tried to jump for the candy, but he failed miserably.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh as Jihoon tried to reach for it. Everytime he jumped, his face would get extremely close to his, but it seemed that Jihoon was too focused on the candy to actually notice it.

“Why do you want it so badlly?” he asked as he switched hands because his arm was getting tired.

“Because it’s the last one.” Jihoon smacked his chest in an attempt to get him to put his hand down, but it wasn’t working.

“Maybe if you ask nicely, then I can give it to you,”

“No.”

“Then I’ll give it to you if you say that you love me,” he said as he smirked at Jihoon. Jihoon’s face went red. He was not going to do that.  His pride didn’t allow him to succumb to Seungcheol.

“No.” he said as he huffed in exasperation.

“Well then I’m not going to give it to you,” he said simply.

“Seungcheol,” he whined. “

Give it to me,” he said as he pouted.

Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of a pouting Jihoon. He can’t believe that he was lucky enough to be with Jihoon, even if he was probably going to be severely hurt after this.

“Which candy?” he asked. Jihoon gave him an are you serious!!! stare.

Seungcheol continued to fake his innocence. “Oh, you mean this one,” he said as he unwrapped the candy.

“Yes, that one now give it to me,” said JIhoon as he tried to reach for it, but it still proved to be fruitless. Seungcheol started to smile in a way that could only be described as mischievous. Jihoon had no idea what he was thinking. Why is he smiling weirdly? he thought, until it dawned on him.

“Seungcheol, no. Don’t you dare.” But it was too late. Seungcheol had already put the candy in his mouth and bit the lollipop. Jihoon stared in utter bewilderment. How can someone just bite a lollipop he thought. Seriously who does that? He couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. That was his candy. His. He watched as Seungcheol finished the lollipop and licked his lips.

“You… you monster,” screamed Jihoon as he kicked him in the knee.

“Hey! Ouch. That hurt,” whined Seungcheol as he hoped on one foot.

“You owe me a lollipop,” he said as he jabbed a finger to his chest.

“I do not.”

“You do too!”

“Do not.”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

Jihoon stared at Seungcheol. He looked at Seungcheol's lips. He was going to get his lollipop and Seungcheol was going to give it to him, no exceptions.

“If you won't give me my lollipop, then I'll have to take it unwillingly.”

Seungcheol froze. He took one look at Jihoon’s determined face and knew something was going on in his pink haired head.

“Wha-”

Jihoon grabbed him by the collar and brought their lips together. Seungcheol eyes doubled in size. He could feel Jihoon's lips pressed against his. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss as Jihoon’s tongue entered his mouth.

Somewhere along the way he wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist and lifted his off his feet. Jihoon could taste the lollipop that Seungcheol had taken from him. The two of them continued their kiss and paid no attention  to Minghao who had been watching the whole thing. He cleared his throat, which made Seungcheol and Jihoon pull apart.

Jihoon leaned forward and Seungcheol thought he was going to kiss him again, but Jihoon whispered something in his ear.

“There. Now was that so hard,” he whispered as he licked his lips. Minghao could see the blush that had formed on his face and laughed as Jihoon exited the room, leaving a breathless Seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Until next time.


End file.
